


Taken

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Doctor and Rose face a choice that will change time, Eventual Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, explicit in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: Rose is taken by Jimmy Stone.  The Doctor and Jackie work together to get her back against a frightening deadline.  Working with Jackie presents some predictable challenges and jaw clenching for the Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor fiddled at the console not really accomplishing much because he was distracted. His eyes constantly flicked to the monitor that showed him the exterior view. He was tired of waiting. Rose said she would be back two hours and twenty minutes ago. He missed her when she wasn’t there to talk to him. It made him anxious and reminded him what life was like before Rose came on board with her ready smile and the way she supported him through thick and thin. She had gone off shopping with her mother and they had been gone for awhile. Course Jackie had probably dragged Rose all over and maybe that was the reason she hadn’t called. They might have stopped for dinner. Maybe they would bring something back for him. It wasn’t as much fun cooking just for yourself. Even though he was hungry he would wait for Rose. 

He waited another hour and by then he was pacing around the console not at all calm. In fact he was beginning to panic. This was not like Rose. If she had lost her phone she would have called him on a pay phone. Unless, unless she had met up with someone, someone male perhaps. Nah, she wouldn’t do that would she? He decided to call her. No answer. He called her fifteen more times. Still no answer and he was now worked into a lather. Suddenly something caught his eye on the monitor. He spun around ripping the monitor in front of him. It was Jackie running full tilt toward the TARDIS and even at a distance he could tell she was in a panic. Something was wrong. He raced across the console room and flung open the door just as Jackie arrived panting, out of breath and wild-eyed with hysteria.

“Jackie, what’s happened. Where’s Rose?” he demanded.

“He’s taken her Doctor. He’s taken her,” she panted out bending over with her hands on her knees trying to suck in air.

“Who’s taken her?” he demanded grabbing her by her upper arms and squeezing hoping to get her focused. “Jackie who has taken her?” he said much more insistently mindful of the time ticking by and the fact that Rose was clearly in danger.

“That bent-as a-nine pound note, bloody bastard Jimmy Stone!” she wheezed squeezing her eyes shut still struggling to regularize her breathing.

The Doctor knew who Jimmy Stone was and he knew what he had done to Rose. His expression darkened and he scowled with exasperation addressing Jackie, “Why didn’t you call me from wherever you were? You wasted precious time getting here.”

Jackie fixed him with a ferocious glare spitting at him like a cornered alley cat, “Oi, do ya think I don’t know that ya git! They took my phone, my purse and threw me out of the car they took us in. They blindfolded us so what was the bleeding point of getting a copper to help. Couldn’t very well describe the bleeding car we was in now could I? I ran twelve bloody London blocks to get to you praying you wouldn’t have taken off for god knows where or when. They took my baby Doctor! DO SOMETHING!” she shrieked.

The Doctor noticed for the first time that Jackie was bruised, scratched and badly shaken. Her hair was plastered to her face and she had clearly sacrificed the upper limits of her endurance to get to him as quickly as she could. She was close to collapse.

“I’m sorry Jackie. By Rassilon I will find her. I swear it. Now sit here, the TARDIS will get you a nice cuppa. After you get your tea, we’ll fix you up.”  


With that the Doctor spun around and went to the console to start tracking Rose, kicking himself he hadn’t done so earlier instead of opting to respect Rose’s privacy. The TARDIS had pulled up the sensor data linked to Rose’s key. She also materialized a hot cup of tea beside Jackie, perfectly made just the way she liked it. Jackie reached for it, her hands shaking, and sipped the blessed elixir. She closed her eyes taking another swallow and worked on calming her breathing. She had to get a grip if she was to help Rose. 

“Found her!” the Doctor announced with no surprise whatsoever. “I’ve parked the TARDIS in a nearby alley with a good vantage point until I can investigate what we’re up against.

The insufferable git Jackie thought but she was grateful too. She had to hand it to him. He’d found her quickly and Jackie took comfort that she had made the right decision not to go to the police and to take the time necessary to reach the Doctor and enlist his alien skills. 

“Let’s get one thing straight Doctor. I am going with you and that’s that!” 

The Doctor sighed. “Jackie, you’re hurt. I think you should stay here, recover from your ordeal and let me check it out. I can come back and let you know what I’ve found.”

Jackie considered his words. “Can you see the building on that telly thingy?” she asked pointing at the monitor. The Doctor nodded swinging the screen towards her. She limped over fixing the screen with her full attention.

“You don’t need to investigate. It’s quite obvious what’s going on here and what we should do about it,” Jackie stated with firm conviction.

“It is?” he asked puzzled.

“Yep, now how long has she been in there Doctor?” Jackie asked.

“I would say no more than half an hour based on distance from where you were taken, speed limit and most likely route.”

“You notice anything about the people going in this building Doctor?”

“Well they don’t appear to be aliens, although they could be shapeshifters from Androlomolon! I’d have to get close enough to smell them to be sure. They emit a strange ozone smell. Or they could be Slitheen..” he trailed off as he saw Jackie’s crossed arms and impatiently tapping foot. If looks could kill the Doctor thought.

Jackie gave him a derisive snort. “Honestly, you really are all mouth and no trousers. I don’t see what my daughter sees in you. You couldn’t pry her away from you with a crowbar and you can’t even make a simple observation.”

This time the Doctor cut her off. He’d had enough. “Jackie I am well aware of your disdain for me. You can continue insulting me while time ticks on and Rose remains unprotected or you can cooperate so we can get her back!”

“You’re right Doctor. I’d be gutted if something happened to her.”

The Doctor softened seeing her sincere fear for her daughter. “Me too Jackie, me too. Now what was your point about the people entering the building?”

“My point is so far the people going in that building are male, no couples.”

“So what?” asked the Doctor.

Jackie sighed exasperated but explained, “What we are looking at here is a whorehouse! Far enough away their wives won’t drive by it easily, plenty of parking at the rear, out of sight where cars won’t be recognized and not much lighting on the exterior but a building that’s still a tad upscale. You don’t find street walkers in there the likes of poor Gladys Dorfman’s daughter. Assuming you’re right about how long my Rose has been in there and you better be right Doctor,” she said looking daggers at him. “then the solution is obvious!” 

Gritting his teeth against the expected onslaught the Doctor asked, “And that would be?”

“Oh for the love of...you go through the front door as a customer!! Even if you’re just a damp squib down below,” Jackie spit out waving her hand in the general direction of his crotch, “you look male up above so you just ask for a girl with a description exactly like my Rose. Once you get in a room with her, just leg it out a window.”

The Doctor just stared at her with his mouth open, hair pulled into wild tufts and finally managed to growl out, “I am neither damp nor squibby, whatever that means, and not that it’s any of your business Jackie Tyler!” He strode to the TARDIS doors swinging his coat on and moving to open the door.

“Oi, you forgetting something?” Jackie asked arms crossed.

The Doctor turned spitting out, “What?”

“Yer gonna need quite a few quid to get past the counter in there. I suppose I should take some comfort you obviously haven’t been in any whorehouses, course could be different in alien whorehouses. I shudder to think.” 

Groaning the Doctor stilled and asked the TARDIS for local currency. A thousand pounds materialized on the console. He then ordered the old girl to keep Jackie inside. He’d had his fill thank you very much. He spun on his heel his coat furling around him and left the TARDIS. 

Jackie took her seat returning to her perfectly brewed tea. She had always avoided the TARDIS before but having set the Doctor on the straight path to Rose and now with her cuppa she felt quite at ease. Looking up to address the TARDIS, between sips of her tea, she noted conversationally, “That one ya gotta light a fire under him. Oh I know he means well but honestly! Thanks for the excellent tea by the way. Ya don’t happen to have a few quid laying around for me do ya? It’s gonna be a tight squeeze this month.”

The TARDIS chimed in laughter and materialized five hundred pounds. Jackie snatched it up and said, “Blimey you are a wonder, aren’t you? I am going to have to visit you more often!”

The TARDIS hummed happily. She liked the mother of her little wolf. Served the Doctor right and would keep him on his toes.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking his head as if he could dislodge the unnerving effect of being berated by Jackie Tyler and wondering what the hell a damp squib was, the Doctor took a breath and a moment to refocus. He needed to be alert, aware of his surroundings. He had a feeling there was more going on here than met the eye. He kept to the shadows and worked his way around to the back of the building, not yet ready to march in the front door. The parking lot behind the building was vacant adding to the Doctor’s sense of unease that this was no ordinary whorehouse. He checked for camera surveillance but saw none. He tested the metal utility ladder affixed to the side of the building to be sure it would hold his weight and then ghosted up the side of the building onto the roof. He tread softly toward the stairway door that would lead him down to the top floor where he knew from tracking her key, he would find Rose.

He entered the floor noting the silence. Wouldn’t a house of ill repute generate sounds of passion coming from its’ bedrooms? Here it was silent. But he knew Rose was here somewhere and he had to find her and get her out. To his right he heard someone trying to open the door from one of the rooms. The door must have been locked from the outside. His senses on high alert he moved silently to the other side of the door and inhaled. It was Rose. He would recognize her scent anywhere even through her fear.

“Rose?” he whispered. You ok?

“Doctor? Oh please get me out of here. Something’s wrong with me. Hurry!”

The Doctor used the sonic to open the door. Rose fell through the opening, the Doctor catching her at the last moment. She looked bleary eyed and seemed confused. He noticed blood on her neck and hoped she hadn’t suffered a head wound.

“Come on Rose. Can you walk?”

“I think so,” she said, her voice lacking conviction.

The Doctor bent down and hoisted her into a fireman lift and headed back to the roof, locking the door to the room first. He climbed onto the utility ladder with Rose still over his shoulder and carefully moved his precious cargo down the ladder. She was listless and the Doctor could feel her head lolling. He was worried about the blood he had seen and couldn’t wait to get her back to the TARDIS.

He moved towards the side of the building to take the alley back to the TARDIS when three shadowed humanoid shapes stepped into his path. The Doctor couldn’t see their faces but had the impression they were not human. So much for all the ‘men’ Jackie had seen entering the front door. There was something not quite right about their range of motion. They smelled of something else too. The Doctor’s brain worked on this anomaly while he rapidly calculated angles and trajectories for escape. He turned and ran to the other side of the building. Jimmy Stone stepped from the side of the building blocking the Doctor’s path.

“Put her down Mate. I found her. She’s mine.”

“Get out of my way,” the Doctor snarled at the greasy haired, tattooed punk standing in front of him.

But the Doctor was at a disadvantage with Rose over his shoulder it was doubtful he could maneuver sufficiently to get around this idiot plus he was probably armed. He could hear the others moving in behind him. He was about to put Rose down and fight when rescue came from an unlikely source.

He heard a battle cry as Jackie Tyler stepped from behind the building pivoting on one foot swinging a boat oar in an arc delivering a massive ‘thwack’ to the side of Jimmy Stone’s head causing him to drop like his name sake along with the oar.

“Run, you fool!” Jackie screamed.

“Hey that’s my line! Get that oar. It’s got your prints on it!” the Doctor yelled pounding down the alley. Jackie was right behind him with the recovered boat oar in hand yelling, “Oi, that felt good!” She noticed how easily the Doctor ran even with Rose’s weight. He had carried her down two and a half flights of stairs! With his slim build she could understand why people underestimated his strength.

With Rose still hoisted over his shoulder he reached in his pocket to retrieve the key, opened the TARDIS door and carried Rose in with Jackie following behind. She closed the door and hurried to follow him setting her boat oar on the console bench. Immediately she started peppering him with questions all the way down the corridor to the infirmary.

“What’s wrong with her Doctor? Will she be alright? What happened in there? Why didn’t you go in the front door?” 

The Doctor laid Rose gently on the infirmary examination table and said, “Give me a moment Jackie. I need to examine Rose first. It won’t take long.”

Jackie wanted to shove him out of the way and get to her daughter but she knew he was skilled and she could see how concerned he was for Rose. She knew he loved her. Here in this ship’s, scratch that, here in this sentient being’s infirmary she knew Rose would get the best care available on the planet. So she held her counsel. There would be time enough to give him hell later.

She watched the Doctor use the sonic, as Rose called it, and take readings. He also took a swab of the blood on her neck, mixed it with a fluid and put it in a machine. He worked efficiently with no extraneous movements. Jackie suspected he was unaware of his tenderness towards Rose whenever he touched her during the examination.

His head snapped to attention at the sound of a groan and a whispered,”Doctor, Doctor what happened? Where are we?”

“We’re safe Rose, safe on the TARDIS. I’m examining you to make sure nothing hurt you. How do you feel?”

Jackie jumped up, barging into a spot next to Rose. “What did that bastard Jimmy Stone do to you Sweetheart?” 

The Doctor groaned inwardly at Jackie’s bull-in-a-China-shop style but he wanted to know too. He watched Rose struggle to put her thoughts together. Finally she responded, “Mum, I’m so glad you’re safe and found the Doctor.” She reached for Jackie’s hand and squeezed. She turned to the Doctor.

“Thank you Doctor for saving my Mum and me.” She looked at them both. I am not sure what Jimmy did and you’re going to think I’m bonkers but I don’t think it was Jimmy Stone. It was more like something looking like him but not acting like him. Don’t ask me how that’s possible, but it just didn’t seem like him. The real Jimmy Stone was a proper wanker. Whoever took me was cold, uninvolved.” Finished with her explanation and puzzled by her weakness she closed her eyes and sank back on the bed. 

The Doctor lightly ran his fingers over her cheek. Inwardly he thanked Rassilon she did not appear to have been assaulted. He would not have been able to tolerate that for one moment.

”You just rest Rose and get your strength back. I’m running tests. We’ll know soon enough what happened.”

“‘Kay,” Rose murmured. 

As if on cue a chime rang signalling the analysis was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie held her daughter’s hand as the Doctor studied the analysis. He reached across the examination bed and slightly turned her head so he could look at the blemish on the side of her neck.

“I have a working hypothesis to explain what happened to you Rose,” he announced.

“I’ll settle for an explanation of why I feel so weak Doctor and why is my thinking so fuzzy and unfocused?” she asked.

The Doctor looked at her gently smoothing her hair off her face. He was about to respond when Jackie barrelled in.

“Oi, can you stop fondling my daughter!” she demanded indignantly.

The Doctor’s hand jerked away from Rose as if he had been holding it in a blowtorch flame.

“Mum, leave him alone! I am not in the mood to referee between you two.” She reached for the Doctor’s hand to provide him with reassurance. Jackie felt bad about upsetting Rose but she would never feel bad about giving the Doctor the mickey.

“Rose, first things first. You have experienced a class two hemorrhage or blood loss. Your heart is beating faster trying to circulate oxygen to your tissues given the blood deficit of about two and a half pints of blood. This has made you feel weak and cold and is the reason you’re pale. I need to give you a blood transfusion. I have enough of your blood stored to meet the deficit so I’d like to get started if that’s ok?” he asked. 

“Of course Doctor. Go ahead. I suppose that means I’ll have to replenish the blood stores later?” 

“Right you are Rose but only a bit at a time once you’re better,” he smiled. “And it goes without saying we will be modifying your diet. Lots more leafy greens to up your iron intake. We need to ensure healthy hemoglobin and of course, that will mean less chips for you Rose Tyler.”

Rose groaned because she knew how insistent he could be when her health was involved, practically fanatical. 

Jackie watched the exchange with interest. She had to admit grudging respect for this alien. He had taken the precaution of keeping a reserve supply of her daughter’s blood and he concerned himself with her diet and overall health. He had programmed his ship with emergency protocols to bring Rose home if he died or couldn’t return. Rose had told her that once and it had been very upsetting to her to think of leaving the Doctor behind. Jackie had to grudgingly admit he had been right about aliens somehow involved in this. She also knew he often put himself in danger to help others. Plus he had a ship that gave her money. Maybe she should try to get along with him a little better, for Rose’s sake of course.

As the Doctor set up the transfusion apparatus, his eyes flicked to Jackie who seemed unusually quiet clearly mulling something over. He best cut this off before she launched into her next tirade. 

“Jackie, where did you get a boat oar and how did you know we were in trouble. Thanks by the way for saving us. Your timing was impeccable.”

“Mum saved us?” Rose asked shifting up to get a better look at her mother.

“Yeah, she was a proper avenging angel with a cockney accent,” the Doctor explained.

“Well to be honest it was a team effort.” The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Jackie’s uncharacteristic generosity towards him.

Jackie continued, “The Doctor found you and carried you down the side of the building. I was in the TARDIS when she started making beeping sounds and that telly screen started flashing. I could see you two behind the building and could see the Doctor was in trouble. I looked around for something that could serve as a weapon when a boat oar suddenly appeared. I grabbed it and ran down the alley, clipped Jimmy Stone or whoever he was and then we legged it back here.” 

Well that was different thought the Doctor. Not even one disparaging remark. 

Rose marvelled at her mother and looked at them both. “Oh Mum I’m so sorry you were placed in danger but thank you both for saving me.”

“Nonsense Sweetheart, we’d do anything for you! Now let’s get to the bottom of this. Doctor what did you find out?” Jackie asked.

“Judging by the analysis what we have here is a nest of Plasmavores. Nasty creatures they are and mostly humanoid in appearance but by draining the blood of an individual they can mimic the internal and genetic material of their victim, including their appearance if they drink enough blood. You were very, very lucky Rose. I’ve never heard of a Plasmavore not finishing when they start on a victim. Suffice to say that was not Jimmy Stone who took you. As appalling as the thought is, you were fed on through an opening at the side of your neck. If we hadn’t got there when we did you would have been drained and the Rose Tyler who would have left that building would not have been the real Rose Tyler,” the Doctor explained.

Jackie gasped, “Doctor, if I had been any slower getting to you..” she trailed off looking at him her eyes full of fear for what they might have found. The Doctor nodded in sympathy. Jackie looked over at Rose who wasn’t the least bit phased. Jackie realized this was standard operating procedure for these two. 

Rose broke into her thoughts addressing the Doctor, “What are we going to do Doctor? There are almost certainly other victims in there and they might be alive too. We have to get them out of there.”

“Rose, I know, I know and I will run life sign scans but to be frank Plasmavores are not snackers. Something interrupted the not Jimmy Stone and thank Rassilon for that because you would have been dead within a couple of hours. So just don’t get your hopes up. Your blood transfusion is almost finished but you won’t be back to normal for a couple of hours,” the Doctor explained more than upset at how close he had come to losing her. 

Rose knew he was upset and knew she was in no shape to go with him. “Ok Doctor, you do the scans. If there’s no one left alive then the issue turns to how we get rid of these plasmas and we can wait a few hours for that. And we’ll know from your scans if they take anyone new in there. Probably they won’t now that they know we’re on to them. And if there is someone in there that can still survive, we’re going in and I’ll be your back up.” Rose made it clear she would not be dissuaded on her latter point.

Jackie fixed the Doctor with her death stare making it clear that Rose going with him was out of the question. She took comfort in his subtle nod of acknowledgement. “Rose Sweetheart, why don’t you get a couple hours kip. I’m going to do the same. Running twelve blocks has proper knackered me. While we do that the Doctor does the scans then we can figure out next steps. Rose nodded her agreement. Jackie left to find a bedroom. The TARDIS helpfully lit the corridor so she could find her way. Back in the infirmary Rose sat up careful of the transfusion equipment and reached for the Doctor’s hand.

“Did she drive you crazy Doctor?” Rose asked squeezing his hand.

The Doctor smiled down at her falling into her beautiful eyes. “Well she was beside herself with worry for you Rose so she would brook no disobedience whatsoever but in the end we wouldn’t have escaped without her and that boat oar!” he answered chuckling.

As Rose joined him giggling at the image of an avenging Jackie Tyler he removed the needle from her arm and bandaged it. 

“Yes Doctor my mother is a force to be reckoned with but she can come in handy!”

“Oh yes I almost forgot,” the Doctor said, “what is a damp squib?” 

“Oh, it’s an expression that refers to something that doesn’t work very well,” Rose replied wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

The Doctor gasped, “How dare she!” 

“Why, did she call you that?”

“She didn’t call me a damp squib. Oh no that would have been bad enough but she had the temerity to refer to my male bits in such a heinous and patently dishonest way!” The Doctor was clearly agitated and insulted.

Rose was confused. “Doctor, why would my Mum think your male bits are useless?”

“Rose is there anything about me or my behaviour that would lead you to believe I have the foggiest notion how or why your Mother thinks what she thinks?” he huffed out clearly irritated at the situation. The truth was the Doctor was more than a little annoyed at himself for bringing up the stupid subject. Now Rose thought he had defective male bits, worse still that they didn’t work. No, no he didn’t want that at all.

Rose could tell he was upset and saw this as an opportunity, an opening to get at something she had long been curious about and she grabbed at the chance. She slipped off the examination bed and stood in front of him looking up into his eyes. “Doctor, who knows why my Mum thinks what she does let alone what she says. For instance I am sure your manly bits work just fine right?”

The Doctor beamed at her and rushed to confirm, “They do indeed Rose. In fact they exceed all performance parameters. Yes they do and thank you for recognizing that because your mother is so very, very, very wrong!” he angrily emphasized. “And just to be clear your mother is not staying on my TARDIS!”

Rose smiled up at him nodding in agreement but not abandoning her plans to surreptitiously probe for information. “In fact I’d go so far as to say that your manly bits are most likely well, very, very manly and unreservedly fully functioning not just in a plumbing kind of way!” she enthusiastically declared.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes looking at her. “You don’t think I am male either do you?” he said softly.

Rose could see he was wounded, more than that really because this powerful being was completely vulnerable in this still moment. Rose moved quickly to fill the breach in his defences. 

“Doctor, forgive me. I was not making fun of you. To be honest I wanted to find out more about you. Not out of inappropriate interest but out of personal interest. It’s normal to do that with someone you’re close to and care about. You’re the most important person in my life Doctor.” Rose paused to gather her thoughts. She noticed his eyes were firmly fixed to the floor. 

“It’s not that I doubt you being fully male but you send out signals, to me at least, that you don’t want to be with me in that more intimate way. When I flirt with you and you flirt back you never make a move so I assume you aren’t interested in me or that you’re not, you know, built that way. How am I to know? You are alien. But Doctor, I really, really wasn’t trying to make a joke at your expense. I would never do that, and especially not to you and most especially not about such a personal area of your life Doctor. Never,” Rose finished her voice sincere.

“Why did you flirt with me all those times Rose?” he asked softly still looking at the floor.

Rose sensed she was on the precipice of a make or break moment. Have the courage to tell the truth and possibly earn his deeper affection or his permanent withdrawal. Alternatively, laugh it off and deny the honesty of his question and wound him while he was at his most vulnerable. No matter the cost she would die before she would do that.

“I flirted with you Doctor because I fancy you and I always have. I wanted you to want me even though I know you are so far above me what could you possibly see in me. You are beautiful and you have a beautiful soul. I know you don’t think so but you’re wrong. Just like you say Doctor, you are the highest authority in the universe but I see there is mercy and compassion in your sense of right and wrong. I would die, a bit at a time, if you left me behind. I wasn’t lying when I said I would stay with you forever. I meant it and I meant it on your terms. If you and I are not compatible or if you are not interested in me that way I will still stay with you if you’ll have me Doctor and I really hope you’ll let me stay.” Rose sucked in a breath on the verge of tears and continued, ”I don’t want you to have any doubt about the truth of my words. I know you are a telepath so I give you permission, to enter my mind and verify for yourself that I am telling you the truth.” Rose finished what she had to say and looked to him to determine her fate. 

The Doctor raised his head and faced her. His luminous brown eyes penetrated her and asked,”Do you love me Rose Tyler?”

“With all my heart Doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor’s face transformed. The hard angles of his face softened and light beamed from his eyes and his smile. Rose thought she would bathe in that light if she could. The Doctor swept her into his arms and kissed her. But that was an understatement. It was the most all encompassing, full bodied, spine tingling kiss she had ever experienced. His tongue brushed her lips and she instantly opened for him. As the Doctor’s intoxicating scent and taste filled her senses she actually felt a powerful rush of blood and desire surge through her leaving her light headed. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced and she did not think she would ever experience anything so magical with anyone else. Gradually the Doctor pulled back to look at her.

“Was that ok Rose?”

“Was that ok Doctor? That was fantastic! Why did you stop?” Rose asked barely keeping the whine out of her voice.

“Rose you’re supposed to be having a kip for a few hours to recover from the blood sucking remember?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh yea but I don’t feel tired anymore after that kiss. I feel light and excited like bubbles. Don’t you want to do the telepathy thing?”

The Doctor smiled at her fondly. She made him feel lighter than he ever had in all his lives. “I do Rose, very much but not because I have doubts about whether you told me the truth. For Time Lords telepathy is a big part of how we relate to our mates,” he explained brushing his fingers through her hair. “I want to explain all that to you and what it means to be with me. But first I want to do those scans and for you to rest and once we get the blood suckers sorted I want to be with you Rose Tyler,” he whispered making her shiver.

Rose nodded vigorously, “I want that too Doctor, I want you so much.” She ran her hands over his chest. “But as you say we have to make sure no one’s at risk from the Plasmas so I’ll take my kip in my room while you do the scans. Don’t you go after the plasmas on your own Doctor. I want to go with you.” Rose hugged him and then headed for her room wondering on her way if she should have made him promise not to go. Despite the thrilling and exceptional kiss, by the time she got to her room the stress of the day settled in and she found she was quite tired. Kidnaped by not Jimmy Stone and his blood sucking vampires, her mother thrown out of a car, her own blood sucked right out of her and it was all worth it! The Doctor wanted her like she wanted him. Blimey what a day! No wonder she was knackered. She crawled on top of the bed and soon she was fast asleep. 

When Rose left for her room the Doctor couldn’t contain his elation. Rose Tyler loved him! What in Rassilon’s name had he done to deserve that blessing. His hearts were pounding with excitement. He was going to be with the woman he loved. The Doctor shook his head to try and get focused. He headed to the console room to set up the scans. It took time to refine the parameters because blood drinking, human imitating Plasmavores read like humans. The distinguishing features were so minor it took time to do the fine-tuning. The results were odd too. If they came to Earth to bleed humans why were there no humans living or dead in there. There were only two Plasmavores showing on the scans. He could handle two. Rose and her mother needed their sleep after the whirlwind events of the day. He took a few precautions and set out to deal with the blood suckers.

An hour or so later Rose woke with a start. Mauve alert! Oh my god Rose thought. They were on Earth. How could there be a mauve alert? Mauve alerts were galactic!! She flew out of bed and raced to the console room. The Doctor wasn’t there. Luckily she knew the button he touched to shut off the unnerving sound of the alert. She breathed a sigh of relief. Damn she thought. He had gone off on his own and now he was in trouble. Damn! She had to get organized. At that moment she saw a note the Doctor had left for her stuck to the monitor.

It read: Rose. There are no human life signs or human corpses showing on the scans and only two Plasmavores in the building. I have to offer them a choice. Should be back before you read this. 

I am so gonna kill him right after I save him Rose thought. At that moment Jackie barrelled into the console room.

“Crikey, what the hell was that noise?” a bleary eyed Jackie asked.

“Mauve alert. The Doctor went on his own to deal with the plasmas and the mauve alert is the TARDIS warning us her pilot is in trouble and to hurry. I’ll go Mum, you stay here,” Rose emphasized. 

Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes Jackie picked up the Doctor’s note and read it pursing her lips in thought. “Rose, if what the Doctor found on the scans is correct doesn’t it strike you as odd?”

“What do ya mean Mum?” Rose asked looking at the note over Jackie’s shoulder.

“Well Sweetheart, if there are no humans in there, dead or alive, and only two plasmas that means you were the only human in there and one they only snacked on which the Doctor said is not something they do. It’s quite a coincidence that one of those plasmas sucked all the blood of Jimmy bloody Stone till it looked like him and then took the one person on the whole planet that would bring the Doctor running to save her from not Jimmy. And why, when they took us, did they throw me out? They could have had two meals.” Jackie asked.

Rose had a look of horror on her face as she gasped out her response, “Oh my God, because you were the one person who would tell the Doctor I had been taken by Jimmy. They want Time Lord Blood!”

Jackie and Rose looked at each other and said, “It’s a trap!”

At that moment they heard a ping from the TARDIS and saw two bundles of clothes and tools materialize on the console seat. 

“Looks like we’re both going to save that skinny ass alien,” Jackie pronounced brooking no challenge from her daughter. “Now shift! We gotta get a move on.”

As they hurriedly dressed in the console room Jackie noted, “Hopefully the Doctor can handle two plasmas.”

“Mum, I’m scared that by the time we get there we’ll find there are more. I mean it’s clearly a trap and I can’t imagine two plasmas thinking they could take a Time Lord.”

They finished dressing and looked at each other. “Blimey,” Rose said, “we look like ninjas!”

They had black sneakers, black swat team pants with jack knives and small flashlights in the thigh pockets, black turtleneck jumpers with swat team vests, black skull caps and they each had a contraption that fit over the skull cap allowing them to see in the dark. The devices were far more streamlined than military night vision goggles. Also on the console bench were six tasers.

“Why so many tasers?” Jackie asked.

“The TARDIS wouldn’t have given us that many if we didn’t need them and look, they each stick to these square spots on our pants,” Rose explained.

They headed out of the TARDIS into the night. Fueling their courage was their mission to save the last Time Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jackie reach an understanding.

The street wasn’t overly lit but they stayed in the shadows grateful for the special, miracle, space age sneakers the TARDIS had given them. They made no noise, nor did their clothes. How was that even possible wondered Rose, some kind of dampening field maybe? They approached the front door with Rose crouched down in front of her Mother. No sense accidentally shooting each other if they had to attack when they went through the door. Each had a taser in hand as Rose reached up to test the door handle. The door was open and they drifted in silently leaving the door slightly ajar behind them in case they needed to make a speedy exit. With their TARDIS supplied night vision they saw no one. Suddenly they heard the Doctor upstairs shouting a warning to someone.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” he called out.

His rescuers headed for the stairs. Rose whispered, “Watch my six.”

Jackie replied, “What the hell does that mean?”

“Ssshhh! It means watch my six o’clock position. Make sure you get anyone coming at us from below!” Rose answered.

Jackie huffed out, “We’re not U.S. marines for gawd sakes speak English!”

Rose rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. She eased onto the upstairs hallway, with Jackie right behind her. They could see light coming from a room up ahead. Jackie kept up her sweep of the other end of the hallway to avoid any surprises. Moving with slow stealth they reached the lit door. Jackie hid out of sight of those inside while Rose crouched down and peered inside. There were four figures dressed in black leather and presumably two plasmas as they looked more humanoid whereas the black leather figures had ill defined features almost as if no one could be bothered to finish building whatever these things were. She didn’t think they were living. They moved strangely.

Rose saw the Doctor and he saw her, immediately drawing his capters’ attention away from her by hurling dire warnings at them. It looked like there had been a struggle. She wondered if the leather things had arrived as reinforcements. Two were now holding his arms and two were attempting to hold his head steady for the blood letting. He must have been holding them off for awhile but was running out of options now. They probably got the sonic. Rose took a few more silent steps into what was a large room where the Doctor, the leathers and the plasmas were all bunched at the other end. If she was to get clear shots she would have to draw them away from the Doctor. She was in the shadows so she carefully drew out her second taser giving her a weapon in each hand. With all the ruckus at the other end she was neither seen nor heard. She was ready. 

“Whatcha doin’ Doctor?” she asked.

“Oh you know same old, same old!” the Doctor casually replied.

As one they turned towards her. Two leathers approached quickly. When they got close she brought her hands from behind her back and shot one leather with her first taser, then quickly aiming and firing with the second. Two leathers fell but she pulled the triggers several times until they were still. By now danger was approaching from both sides from the two remaining leathers. She tore the third taser from its square patch at the back of her belt and electrified the third leather just before it reached her. Jackie had stepped in and having a clear shot at the fourth leather she fired, readying herself to get the two plasmas. She hesitated not wanting to accidentally get the Doctor although the idea had some merit. Neither Rose nor Jackie needed to worry. The Doctor made short work of the two plasmas by aggressively thrusting his fingers into a particular spot on their backs. One by one they each crumpled to the ground out cold.

The Doctor then turned to his female guerrilla warriors and let out a whoop of delight taking joy in drawing out the vowels. Looking at Rose and Jackie with complete admiration he jumped up punching the air in victory and satisfaction.

“That was bloody BRILLIANT!” he yelled. “You look like U.S. Marines but without the killing! That was a joy to behold!”

Rose and Jackie looked around at the bodies on the floor feeling chuff they had rescued the Doctor but Rose was upset. “Why did you come here alone without me?” she asked.

Jackie interrupted explaining, “Oh Luv he’s guilty of lots of things but that is not his fault see cuz I made it clear you were not to go with him sorta on pain of dealin’ with me.”

Rose nodded her head in understanding and the Doctor reacted with shock. What the hell was wrong with Jackie? Normally she’d hang him out to dry, throw him under the bus and a host of other bad things. Had she been compromised by the Plasmavores? He sidled over to her and moved her chin to look at both sides of her neck, sure something was amiss.

Jackie slapped his hand out of the way protesting, “Oi! Get yer mits offa me will ya. Nothing wrong with me.” 

Used to the constant stream of jabs between her mother and the Doctor, Rose had learned to limit her interventions to the occasions when her mother was picking on the Doctor’s last nerve or her insults were unacceptable to Rose on the Time Lord’s behalf. The Doctor put up with a lot of crap from her Mum. She wondered if he knew that if it came to an ultimatum between her Mum and the the Doctor there was no contest. She loved her Mum but her life was with the Doctor like she had promised. She also knew her Mum knew the limits of her authority over Rose.

“Doctor, what are these leather things?” Rose asked toeing one of them with her amazin’ sneakers.

They’re called slabs, automatons that are hired out to do the bidding of whomever can pay, in this case the Plasmavores.

“Ok, and what are we going to do with them. Seems clear we can’t leave them here.”

“Right you are Rose. If my protectors,” he said looking at Jackie and Rose, ”are willing I think we first search the building. I want to be sure we don’t leave any surprises behind. Then I’ll bring the TARDIS here and we drag them all to the brig. Then we take Jackie home with our profound thanks after I fix all her bruises and scrapes. Then we drop the whole sorry lot off with the Shadow Proclamation. Then I have a date with bubbles.”

“You like bubble baths? You don’t seem the type Doctor,” Jackie inquired.

“Nonsense Jackie, I love bubbles. I have very special bubbles,” he said winking at Rose out of sight of eagle eyed Jackie. 

Rose gifted him with a dazzling smile.

The Doctor was eager to finish his to do list because he wanted to be alone with Rose. His exhausted protectors tromped all over the building, up stairs and down making sure there was no alien tech or worse surprises left behind. They bundled their cargo into the TARDIS’ brig and had just landed in Jackie’s lounge. She insisted the Doctor briefly accompany her as she wanted to give him something. With some trepidation he followed her.

He was ordered to wait in the lounge. Shortly Jackie returned from the loo and shoved a bottle of bubble bath at him. “Ahhh thanks Jackie,” he said clearly puzzled.

“It was expensive for me and I shouldn’t have splurged on it but you can have it seeing how you like baths. It’s not even been opened cuz I was savin’ it for a special occasion. It’s got banana in it,”Jackie explained.

“Banana!” the Doctor opened the bottle and took a sniff. It really did smell good. He wondered how it would smell on Rose but quickly shook his head to erase that thought before Jackie deciphered it. 

The Doctor realized something momentous was in the offing. This was a gift from Jackie that she saw as significant. He needed to show respect commensurate with the symbol she was offering.

“Thank you Jackie,” he said looking in her eyes and nodding. “I am going to love it. I feel bad taking something so lovely from you.”

“Oh go on with you before I change my mind,” she tittered.

The Doctor stepped forward and embraced her. He then turned and headed to the TARDIS. Just as he reached for the door Jackie cleared her throat. Here it comes thought the Doctor.

“Doctor, I saw you ask the TARDIS for money. When you left I asked her for some too cuz I’m having trouble this month but she gave me more than I need. Not like I knew how to give it back. It’s your money so you should take it back yeah.”

The Doctor turned to look at her, this Mother who had done without and raised the perfect light of his life. She was proud and she was no thief. 

“Jackie, if the TARDIS gave you money I wouldn’t dream of taking it back but I will ask you to treat yourself to something nice.” With that he winked at her and slipped through the TARDIS’ door. As the sound of the universe rolled through her lounge Jackie thought she could do worse for a son in law. He wasn’t such a bad bloke.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had just dropped off the Plasmavores with the Shadow Proclamation and thrown the leathers into a black hole. They were parked in the vortex and now he turned his attention to the lovely sight of Rose asleep on the console bench. Her blonde locks were curled around her shoulders and her pillowy, pink lips had softened from their naturally pouty and easy smile, a smile that could make his hearts beat faster.

What a day she’d had. No wonder she was exhausted and needed sleep. He sighed and lifted her in his arms carrying her down the corridor to her room. Trying not to wake her he placed her gently on her bed, removed her clothes leaving her underwear and slipping her silk nightie overtop hoping this would help her have a restful sleep. He smiled noting how his pink and yellow girl could sleep through anything when she was tired. Folding her blankets around her he took the armchair beside her bed content to watch over her and drink in the face that so touched his hearts. 

But in the darkness his doubts assailed him. He’d told her he wanted to be with her and he did but he knew she would be far better off without him and all the troubles he would bring to her life, not the least, her possible death through misadventure. He knew his enemies would capitalize on any chance to get their hands on someone he loved so they could leverage him with potentially disastrous results. Maybe more than that he worried about taking advantage of her and breaking her spirit. He did that with everything he loved he thought sadly. 

He wasn’t an expert in psychology but he had studied it given the frequency of his interactions with humans. Sometimes he needed to get them to do what he wanted. He admitted to himself how shamelessly he had manipulated some humans in the past, including some of his companions. He told himself his actions were for the greater good but in his darker moments he feared it was callousness plain and simple. How long before he treated Rose that way? He also knew the exercise of power in a relationship dictated whether you got listened to and determined whether your needs got priority or any attention at all. With his insufferable tendency to dominate he worried he would be insensitive to her emotional needs. He knew this sensitivity was what all humans craved. Would he take the light out of her eyes with his selfish domination and manipulation? He wouldn’t be able to bear it. No he couldn’t do that to her. He moved his hands to leverage himself out of the armchair.

“Don’t do this to yourself Doctor, please don’t talk yourself out of a chance at happiness with someone who loves you,” she spoke softly reaching her hand for his from the dark knowing he could see it.

The Doctor did not take her hand and Rose let it drift down to the mattress. 

His voice full of regret he explained, “Rose, apart from the risk being with me brings to you, I know if we committed to a relationship I wouldn’t be any good at giving you the emotional intimacy you would need to be healthy and happy. All I would give you in the end is days and nights spiked with resentment and then I would know I killed the beautiful light and joy in you.” He bowed his head in resignation and defeat. 

With a whispering rustle of silk, Rose slipped from her bed and knelt before him to prevent his departure. He was spooked and she needed to calm him and that meant addressing his fears. From experience she knew this had to be done indirectly. She slipped her hand in his and spoke up at him, “Doctor, I am not saying it will be easy but I am saying it will be worth it to fight to be happy, to feel the joy of another who will always come for you when you need them and always love you with passion and joy through thick and thin. If it’s not me then I know there are others for you much better suited than me. Women far more worthy of a Time Lord than me,” she whispered. 

The Doctor’s head lifted, his surprise evident on his face.

“Doctor, I’ve been having second thoughts too so you’re not alone,” she offered.

Startled, he asked, “You have?” His face fell in disappointment.

She nodded sadly. “I mean, I don’t have enough fingers and toes to count the number of beautiful women I’ve seen throw themselves at you just in our travels. They were all more worthy of you than me. They were educated, beautiful women of grace and poise. They were Queens and Empresses. They weren’t like me, from the wrong side of the tracks and not very well spoken. You’ve always been so supportive of me and you never acted embarrassed to be with me. You can’t know how much I appreciate that but I could see them looking at me and dismissing me as unimportant. But I keep asking myself how fair am I being to you and how long before someone from the proper station in life offers all that you could desire. It wouldn’t be fair of me to try and hold you to me.”

The Doctor was staring at her astonished, “Rose, that’s not fair. When have I ever led you to believe a person’s ‘station in life’ mattered one wit to me. If I learned anything from my time on Gallifrey it’s that the road to ruin comes right after you separate your society into classes. And I know what I’m talking about Rose Tyler because I’m a product of that society. I’ve never, ever thought you were less than those women. Hell, I don’t even remember those women,” he huffed out upset to have been so misunderstood.

Rose kept her eyes carefully downcast knowing he would interpret it as her not being convinced.

“You wound me Rose Tyler! Do you think I am interested in women who spend all their time oiling their traps with hairdos, make-up, spending fortunes on clothes and jewellery never thinking of their starving subjects. This is not beauty to me Rose Tyler. There is nothing authentic about it and you should know that!” he complained while stepping out towards her bed and retrieving her coverlet to drape over her shivering shoulders. 

Rose smiled inwardly at the evidence of his tender care. As she suspected he wasn’t finished yet. 

The Doctor was just picking up steam in his tirade pulling his hair into tufts. “I’ve seen diamonds the size of mountains. None of that matters to me Rose and even less do I care for politically scheming women who’d sell you down the river, betray you or lock you up just for more money or more power! That’s why I left Gallifrey Rose. I wanted, I was searching for....,” he paused considering and then continued with obvious self realization, “what I found in you!” 

He sat back in the arm chair and pulled the coverlet snuggly around her and lifted her chin with his finger. “Rose you have a majesty none of those women could hope to match and it comes from your innate ability to identify with others. Even though it’s hard on you, when you see suffering you connect to it. You haven’t developed an immunity to it and I don’t think you ever will. That quality allows you to comfort others. To me that compassion and warmth is the most important part of your beauty. And while we’re at it, you’ve had just as much or more impact on the people we’ve saved across the galaxies. You are beautiful in form too Rose and that and your shining spirit draws me to you like a moth to a flame. That will remain constant for me all my lives. You’re not going to leave me are you Rose?”

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes. “Doctor that was so beautiful what you said about me. No one has ever said such beautiful words to me before,” she sniffed.

He was drowning in the depths of her golden liquid eyes, waiting for her answer. Had he driven her away? Would she leave him? He knew it was best for her but he hadn’t fully appreciated how much it would hurt. He realized it would hurt just as much had they been intimate. Finally she spoke.

“Doctor, I’ll not make light of your fears it’s just that I see our situation differently. I think you and I have been intimate in all the ways that matter save one and it hasn’t driven us apart, quite the opposite in fact. We already provide emotional comfort to each other. We’ve experienced sickness, terror, prison cells, torture, close calls and much more. In the face of all that mind destroying stuff most people would have fallen apart. We’ve gotten closer. You’ve nursed me to health through some pretty gross stuff and always you’ve kept me whole, physically, mentally and emotionally. And I’ve been there for you too. I mean what two people have faced what we have. It hasn’t driven us apart. It’s brought us closer together. Doctor I know the losses and pain you’ve endured are staggering in their depth compared to mine so I get why you’re gun shy and I don’t blame you. And I know that what you are really afraid of is what happens to your hearts if you open them and then lose me. But it’s too late Doctor. You’ve already opened your hearts and I’ve opened mine. Your death or you leaving me behind would finish me. 

One last truth Doctor, if you walk away from this chance at happiness you will regret it for the rest of your lives. I know this because I dreamt of you in that chair changing your mind. It was what woke me. I saw two cords stretching into the stars. One was short and led to me separated from you behind a white wall. Neither of us lasted long separated from each other. Our sorrow had no bounds and coloured all that came after. The stars were going out and there were Daleks and Cybermen. It changed the history that should have been. The other cord stretched into the stars with us together for ages and ages and lead to the rebirth of the Time Lords and a better more stable universe But you have to decide.” 

Rose collapsed against him. He gathered her up and held her. The TARDIS sent him warning to heed the premonition of the wolf who spoke through his companion. The Doctor’s time sense was vibrating indicating time was in flux and that Rose was right that a decision needed to be made and that it would have consequences for eons to come. During the explanation of her dream Rose had had a strange ethereal glow. He knew better than to dismiss such things. Had she seen time lines? He had to figure this out but she still hadn’t had more than a couple hours sleep and was exhausted. He placed her on her bed once more but this time he crawled in behind her holding her in his arms. Could he have been on the precipice of making the worst decision of his lives, one that would affect all things?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter NSFW

Rose woke with a heart rending wail, pounding the air with her fists shouting out, “Take me back, take me back , don’t leave me behind, don’t leave me here!”

The Doctor sprang to a sitting position fully alert from a dead sleep instinctively reaching for her, enfolding her in his arms, “Sssh, sssh,” he whispered, “it’s ok Rose, you’re safe. I’m not leaving Rose. I could never leave you. I promise, I promise Rose.” His lips brushed her temples, her cheeks, her hair as he sought to comfort her, to reassure her. The TARDIS gently raised the lights hoping to reduce her disorientation.

Rose was having none of it. Fuelled by her frightening soul-destroying dream she was only aware of the Doctor’s scent, his arms and lips and, in the aftermath of her dream, she knew only one thing. She hadn’t lost him forever behind the white wall and she was going to hold him to her, not let him go. She surged forward, knocking the Doctor back down on the bed, “Off, Off,” she demanded ripping his shirt open. She grabbed the fastening of his trousers and ripped down his zipper. Suddenly she blinked in surprise and looked at the Doctor in shock. Shaking her head the realization of what she was doing to him sunk in. 

She whispered, “I’m sorry Doctor. I know you don’t want this. I just, I was having a dream, I’ll just ...” She withdrew her fingers. 

The Doctor grabbed her hands and held them in place. “I’ve always wanted you Rose and I’m damn tired of denying us out of a false sense of duty. I’m done with it. I’m not losing you behind a white wall. I’ll change time, if I need to. I swear it!” He ripped off his shirt and slipped his trousers over his hips and down his legs rising up to his knees with only his pants on. 

She came forward on her knees and pulled him to her waiting lips. Pressed together from thigh to lips it wasn’t enough. Desperate for him, Rose twisted away just long enough to lift her silk nightie over her head and to flick her bra off. They both sighed at the sensation of flesh on flesh when her pebbled nipples and full breasts pressed into his bare chest. He wrapped her in his arms pressing his hand into the small of her back arcing her gently backward while he ran his free hand up into her hair angling her head to give him control over her soft, yielding lips. She slipped her arms under his and up his back clutching him to her. The cast of subtle light in her room brought muscle, sinew and the golden sheen of undulating bodies into glorious highlight. He marked her neck and breasts and then reached down between her legs, grabbed her knickers at the crotch and ripped them off. Lowering her to the bed in his arms, he slid one of his legs between hers to separate them.

Whispering in her ear the Doctor made his commitment, “No holding back tonight Rose Tyler. I want you my beautiful Rose and I always will.” 

Once he decided to do something the Doctor did it full on, nothing by halves. Rose was enveloped in sensations as he covered her in kisses, touches, licks and strokes, breathing her in and revelling in her scent and taste. A skilled lover he knew how and where to induce sensations but moved on before they dulled from over stimulation. When he came close, mapping her body and covering her with his scent, Rose took advantage running her hands over his lithe form feeling his corded strength, muscled abdomen, and his firm ass. From time to time his attention lingered on a particular spot and she got past his defences stroking his rigid, impressive length through his pants but he would squeeze his eyes shut groaning and pull her hand away. 

The Doctor was completely enamoured with the sight and sounds of Rose in ecstasy. He was making a comprehensive study of her responses to his touch. How was it possible he could cause her back to arch affording him a spectacular view of her luscious mounds of flesh topped by her erect pink nipples which he had nibbled, sucked and licked into their current state? And how could he not commit to memory the sounds she made from her soft sighs, hitched breaths and his personal favourite, the whispered repeat of his name as she pushed her pelvis into his seeking what she needed. He loved how wet she got and how her thighs quivered and her eyelashes fluttered when he fingered her to completion. And then there was the hissing sound she made when the very tip of his tongue flicked around the ball of her clit but only when he used his fingers to expose the inner nub. Only at this point would her thighs tremble and she would come calling his name. Rassilon she was the most beautiful, erotic creature when she was aroused. How could he have thought to deny her? He was drunk on her scent and being driven spare by his own arousal. He could feel his hearts beat throbbing through his cock.

Lost in his own arousal his concentration briefly faltered. Rose caught his pants in her hands and slipped them carefully over his erection and over his ass, halfway down his thighs. She shifted beneath him trapping his hips between her strong thighs, and wrapping her legs around him enabling her to tilt her hips and use her heels to pull him in, gasping as his engorged head entered her. The Doctor’s response was pure instinct as he locked his fingers on her temples and thrust into her. He struggled to speak but his jaw clenched as exquisite sensation exploded through his synapses overruling his intention. Rose arched taking him deeper but she stilled when she saw the glassy-eyed distress on his handsome face.

“Stop. Stop. Please stop,” he gritted out, wrenching his hands from her temples. He tried to withdraw from her body but she held him in place.

“Sssshhh, tell me what’s wrong Doctor,” she whispered running her hands up his back to sooth him even as she felt him twitching inside her. “Whatever it is Doctor we can deal with it, I promise. What do you need me to do? Whatever you want I will do.”

“Rose, I can’t...I need. I need a telepathic connection ...” he stumbled out the words, looking at her in anguish.

She stroked her fingers through his hair and adjusted her hips and he groaned as he slipped deeper into her velvet heat. His fingers clamped back to her temples and he tried to fight it.

“Doctor, you’re a telepathic being. How amazing is that? Don’t fight your nature for me because I love your nature and I love you. I will always open my heart, my mind and my body for you. They belong to you.”

The Doctor looked at her with such wonder and adoration it made her cry. Through her tears she smiled at him and then gasped as if in pain as he suddenly withdrew from her body and put some distance between them. On the way he grabbed her hand as a sign of reassurance.

“Rose there is nothing that I want to do more than be with you but I just can’t tell you what you need to know while I’m buried to the hilt inside you. It’s too distracting,” he groaned.

Rose flicked her eyes down and took in his twitching, glistening, purple-headed length. Blimey his bits were imposing she thought.

“I see your point,” she said, “and very impressive by the way.” Her eyes glinted in merriment as she reached to stroke him.

He quickly rolled out of her reach. “Glad you like it Rose but can I just explain what’s going on first....Rose can you please look at my face!” he huffed in exasperation. 

“Alright, alright but honestly you’re no fun sometimes Doctor. It’s not like I can’t listen and look at the same time,” she snickered. Seeing the stern look on the Doctor’s face she relented. 

“Okay, okay, I’m all ears but can you speed up getting to the point. I was kinda busy!” 

The Doctor sighed and flicked the corner of the blanket over his crotch hoping to keep Rose focused on the matter at hand. Unfortunately the blanket formed a rather large tent that kept twitching. Rose found it hilarious and could not contain her outburst of giggles.

Finally she got herself under control and her natural curiosity asserted itself. “How long can you stay erect like that she asked?” 

“As long as I want but right now you’re naked in front of me so it’s not entirely under my control. “

Rose adjusted her hips and watched him twitch and the blanket ratchet up. “I’m telling you right now Doctor I am going to have me some of that and I can’t wait so I am all ears. Promise.” This time she was earnest.

“Thank you! Rose, the reason I stopped is because I realized too late I wouldn’t be able to just have sex with you. Time Lords can have ‘just sex’ but usually only when they are not that invested in their partners. When they have deep feelings for their partners then their urge to be telepathically connected during sex can become overwhelming. When that happens the mating couple take the risk that the euphoria from the connection becomes overwhelming and one or another of the partners initiate a bond. If accepted by the other partner a permanent mind connection is made binding them to each other for the rest of their lives.” 

The Doctor waited because now came the point of no return. Did she really mean ‘forever’ because there would be no do-over if they bonded. If she said no to bonding, their relationship would never be the same either once they both knew she didn’t really mean forever. 

Rose carefully considered what he had told her. She was both elated and afraid. Elated because clearly the Doctor was drawn to bond with her. Afraid because she wasn’t a telepath and feared she couldn’t give him what his mind needed and consequently his interest in any connection between them would cool. 

The Doctor watched her carefully as she considered his explanation. Gone was her earlier lightness and frivolity. At first she seemed fine but then she looked withdrawn, afraid even and his stomach flip flopped with worry that she was changing her mind about being with him. But then she surprised him and proved him foolish for doubting her. The first concern of his precious girl was him!

“Doctor I am not a telepath. Wouldn’t I be a crushing disappointment to a person who is driven by instinct to connect telepathically? What if being in my mind but me unable to be in your mind is not enough for a Time Lord?” she asked her features drawn in concern.

“It shouldn’t matter at all Rose. You see if I can be in your mind it will be more than enough to sustain me. It would be so much more than I ever hoped would be possible,” he said reaching for her hand and squeezing it to reassure her he meant what he was saying.

Rose squeezed back and asked another critical question.

“Doctor, if bonding is for life does that mean it’s like marriage?”

The Doctor nodded.

“And do you want to be bonded to me Doctor?” she asked.

The Doctor whispered, “More than life itself. But I can’t imagine why you would want to bond with me Rose.” He waited in stillness for the letdown.

Rose leaned in to him and kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, “Of course I’ll bond with you, you daft alien. I told you forever didn’t I?”

The Doctor raised his head. He never thought anyone would want him, a burnt out, jaded old man and oh the terrible things he’d done. Yet this young human wanted him and she knew him!! And she was clever and inquisitive and so passionate and kind and she still wanted him!. There were tears in his eyes as he kissed her eyelids and cheeks. He kissed her all over her beautiful face. Then he stopped fighting his instincts. Rose shivered at the look of intent that shimmered in his darkening gaze. Lightening quick he grabbed her ankles pulling her under him with a growl. He resumed his rightful position between her legs and clamped his fingers to her temples.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bonding wrecks havoc with the time lines causing the Doctor great pain.

He entered her mind at the same instant he thrust into her body. Rose gasped arching in pleasure as her mind bloomed with the passion of a Time Lord. Waves of euphoria punctuated by exquisite flashes of sensation rolled through her mind and body. 

“Doctor, my Doctor please don’t stop. Don’t stop!” she whimpered tightening her thighs around him.

Spoken in the manner that meant most to him, he gave her his pledge and asked her the question in words whispered in her mind. 

“I pledge to be your bond mate, to seek no other but you, always drawn to you across time and space forever. Will you pledge in kind your fidelity as my bond mate?”

Rose wanted to give to him everything she was and hoped to be. Driven by this need she locked her fingers to his temples though she did not know if it would make a difference. The Time Lord gasped as he felt her mind in his and trembled at the exquisite pleasure it brought as he waited for her answer.

Rose knew the words as if they had been locked away inside her since her birth waiting for the right time. She wrapped her body around him tightening her embrace and squeezing his length from the inside. 

With all her heart and mind she said the words, “I pledge to be your bond mate, to seek no other but you, always drawn to you across time and space forever.” 

Time and the TARDIS heard their pledge.

Rose didn’t exactly know how to describe the binding but she felt the gravity and reverence with which he held the words of the vow. And she knew her heart, mind and spirit were part of a new whole and it felt simply wonderful, utterly joyful as his spirit, his hearts and his mind were fused to her being and filled her. She wasn’t in any way diminished or made less than she was, nor was she in any way dominated by his more powerful essence. She was supported. She felt his overwhelming love and knew he would always be there for her and that she would not live long if she lost this comfort to her soul.

The Doctor brought his lips to her ear and whispered his true name. She felt it’s power and knew his name must never be spoken except to him. Their bodies stiffened as the bond solidified at the molecular level and locked into their DNA. She felt his profound joy and relief that she was his and he was hers. Lifting her legs around him he thrust into her tight heat until he felt her clench in completion, his seed spurting as he jerked in blissful release.

Time stood still and the TARDIS sang her joy knowing her own kind and the Time Lords would live once more. She sang knowing the new race of Time Lords would carry in their TNA the ethics, strength and will of her Time Lord and the love, compassion and bright intuition of her little wolf. 

Almost immediately after their completion the Doctor rolled over off of Rose. His body arched in pain as his time sense went haywire. What in Rassilon’s name was going on? He was groaning and grabbing his temples. Rose felt his alarm and his pain and quickly moved to him despite her lethargy from their powerful joining. Her eyes widened in alarm at the strange grey pallor of his skin.

“Doctor what is it what’s wrong?”

He hissed in pain as time restarted and the time lines violently whipsawed. His eyes stared, unblinking, not responding when Rose waved her hand in front of them. Trembling violently and sucking in air, the Doctor appeared to be in great distress. Desperate to help him Rose quickly freed up the blanket to cover him. Racing to the ensuite she wet a cloth and returned to his side mopping his perspiring forehead. The Doctor never perspired. This was bad, very bad. She was frantic because she didn’t know what to do to help him. Shifting his upper body onto her lap she gently rocked him and ran her fingers through his hair. Was he sick because he bonded with a human she wondered? She pleaded with the TARDIS to help him. She often felt impressions from the TARDIS but this time she was surprised to hear words from her.

“Fear not little one. The Time Lord will recover. Time is changing. He sees with the inner eye.” Then there was silence save for the reassuring hum from the ancient friend of her Doctor.

Rose trusted the TARDIS and she was immensely relieved the Doctor’s condition would improve and was not caused by her. She continued to rock him gently murmuring reassurances to him, wiping his forehead and doing her best to reassure him of her love. 

Time passed. Evening, night and now it was morning and still he stared at sights only he could see. Rose had long since brushed his eyelids closed to spare his eyes from constantly watering. She never left him except to get him water and rinse the cloth she wiped his forehead with until finally he stirred, blinking and croaked out, “Rose, Rose where are you?”

“I am here with you Doctor. Where else would I be?” She lifted him up at the shoulders and moved the glass of water to his lips. He drank eagerly then laid back against her.

“Rose,” he whispered still obviously weak, “I need to sleep now. Will you stay with me Rose?” 

“I will stay with you now and forever. Go to sleep my Doctor,” 

She felt him relax and drift to sleep. She curled herself around him and finally allowed herself to sleep while she kept him safe.

Later the Doctor opened his eyes relieved that he knew precisely how long he had been asleep. He had slept for seven hours, 53 minutes and 21 seconds which was important because it meant his time sense had not been damaged. Cautiously he verified he had absorbed all the time changes that had ensued after time had stopped. Time had stopped! What in Rassilon’s name had caused that? Could it have been the bonding? He was bonded! Rose was bonded to him and she had been in his mind! He opened his mind and felt hers peacefully sleeping and her body wrapped around him. His joy knew no bounds and must have been felt by Rose as he sensed she was stirring, beginning to wake. He had been given everything he could want but he begged for just one more thing. His fervent desire was that his beautiful Rose would lie beside him as long as he lived.

The TARDIS chimed in laughter to him and left the words, “Done and dusted,” in his mind.

Just as he was about to question his ancient companion Rose tightened her arms around him and said, “Are you okay Doctor?”

“Never better my charming and beautiful bond mate. And how are you on this first day of our bonding?” he asked rolling over in her arms and smiling at her.

“You scared the hell out of me Doctor. What happened?” She looked in his eyes running her hands over his chest as if checking he was in fact ok.

“Rose you were right about the choice that had to be made and about what the choices were and if that wasn’t wondrous enough, when we bonded time stopped, I mean it literally stopped! Come on, how amazing is that? That’s what caused me to more or less black out. A Time Lord brain without time just can’t cope!”

“How long did it stop?” Rose asked a bit breathless about what it meant.

I have no idea love because I couldn’t process time but probably not long. Under a minute if I had to guess. Otherwise there would be serious consequences. Just think of all the poor astronomers and physicists trying to cope with this. But still don’t you just love it when something truly unexpected happens?” The Doctor grinned at her cheekily.

“But Doctor you were sick and out of it for far longer than a minute. I was terrified it was because of me, because you bonded with a human?”

“Oh Rose. I’m sorry. It would never be because of you.” He pulled her into his embrace and rocked her gently. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise. No it was not you at all. Because I’m a Time Lord I had to absorb the impact of what happened when time started again. Assimilating the massive changes associated with what now is, what will be and what will no longer be was enough to knock me on my knees. Even for a Time Lord it’s a frightening amount of information especially since it includes things like fixed points, time fluxes and time anomalies. We absorb these things gradually as we grow up and never all at once. To be honest I hope I never have to go through it again.”

Rose gently rubbed his temples and whispered, “Doctor I hope to never see you so distressed ever again. Do you know what’s changed, what’s different and is there any significance to when time stopped? I mean it’s a hell of a coincidence it corresponds to when the last Time Lord bonded,” she asked her natural inquisitiveness alive in her eyes. 

“I don’t think it was a coincidence either. Somehow the fact we bonded changed a hell of a chunk of the future. Now we are going to be together for a very long time, something I am going to look into but it can wait for now. In the meantime I just want to be grateful for that. More importantly Rose,” he said brushing her cheek with his fingers, “I don’t lose you behind a white wall to a parallel universe,” he whispered nuzzling into her neck, his fear surfacing at the very thought of losing her. “And Rose there will be no Cybermen and Daleks from the void trying to destroy the Earth, no stars going out and a lot of other bad stuff that would have happened. Thank Rassilon for that!” he finished.

Rose looked at him closely and asked, “What aren’t you telling me Doctor?”

“What do you mean?” the Doctor replied innocently.

Rose rolled her eyes and tapped her finger at her temple. “‘Fess up Doctor!”

The Doctor grumbled and huffed but finally, shifting uncomfortably, he admitted, “It’s your Mum Rose.”

Rose gasped, “What about her? Does something happen to her Doctor?” her tone was rising in alarm.

“Shhh, no, no Rose, Jackie will be just fine in this time line and she will live long and prosper as Spock would say. It’s what she lost from the other time line Rose, the one that will no longer be.”

“What is it Doctor? Just spit it out,” Rose prompted impatiently.

“Rose, in the other time line your Mum meets the alternate universe’s Pete Tyler and they reunite and have a child.”

“Oh,” Rose said quietly. 

“Rose we can’t change the time lines back. Do you wish you could?” he asked without emotion.

“Of course not Doctor, I would never let you go. Never. It’s just, I think we owe it to Mum to tell her.” 

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief that Rose didn’t already regret the bond with him but then he made the mistake of saying, “Do we have to Rose? Couldn’t we go on a honeymoon first, yeah a honeymoon to the drifting Isles of Mariellepta in the Dravidian galaxy. Oh Rose you’ll love it there!” He looked at her hopefully.

She had crossed her arms and that was not, not a good sign. He knew he was beat. “Powell Estates it is then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading it.

Three seconds after Jackie stepped away the TARDIS landed precisely where she had been tidying in her lounge.

“Blimey one day that bloody alien is gonna kill me with that blue box! Ever hear of a phone?” she muttered and went to put the kettle to boil.

Rose and the Doctor followed each other out into the lounge. The Doctor nodded in greeting to Jackie as his eyes swept the perimeter of the room in his customary search for anything hostile, other than Jackie of course. 

“Hi, Mum,” Rose said plopping down on the sofa.

“Hey, where’s my hug sweetheart?” Jackie chastised her daughter who dutifully came over and hugged her.

“Tea?” Jackie asked.

“Lovely,” The Doctor replied on their behalf. Truth be told he actually quite enjoyed Jackie’s tea. “Any Jaffa cakes Jackie?” 

Jackie started rummaging through her cupboards, “Will hobnobs do?” she asked pulling them and some shortbread from the cupboard and placing them on a plate. Rose picked up the steeping tea pot bringing it into the lounge on a tray with milk, sugar and cups. Jackie brought in the plate of assorted cookies. Once everyone was sorted Jackie took her chair.

“So, to what do I owe a visit so soon after our last military rescue?” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose reached across giving her Mum a high five as they both broke into laughs about saving the Doctor’s butt from the Plasmavores.

The Doctor sniffed noting, “Ladies while I was truly impressed by your rescue, I hate to break it to you but I was never at risk from the Plasmavores. You see my blood would have been quite harmful to them as it is to most species, a natural protection engineered by Time Lords long ago given the frightful interest in our blood by our enemies.”

Jackie snorted her scepticism not accepting in any way their rescue had been diminished.

Finally, after a quick glance at the Doctor confirmed she would have to do the talking, Rose began, “Mum something happened that indirectly involves you and I felt you should know.”

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the Doctor who was suddenly exhibiting a great deal of interest in a frayed piece of fabric on the arm of the sofa.

“Alright Luv, you’ve got my attention.” Jackie put down her cup of tea and gave her daughter her full attention.

“Well it’s hard to know where to begin but what it boils down to is the Doctor and me were traveling yeah when time stopped for a brief period. The Doctor thinks for less than a minute but then when time started again the Doctor got real sick because the time lines all changed and he had to absorb it all. But Mum, in the original future, Earth was under attack from terrible enemies and you were captured and fighting with me and the Doctor. I was separated from the Doctor and thrown into a parallel world with you and Mickey and I couldn’t get back to the Doctor. But Mum, you met Dad there or at least the parallel version of him and married him again. You were happy and you had a child with him and now it’s not going to happen.”

Jackie turned to the Doctor who was stuffing a hobnob in his mouth. “What exactly were you doing when time stopped Doctor?” Jackie asked coolly staring directly at him. 

The Doctor choked on his hobnob spewing crumbs over the coffee table. He grabbed for his tea and took a sip between coughs desperately looking around for a way to escape. Jackie had her steely gaze fixed on him. 

Seeing no way out of it, he brushed the crumbs off his suit front and stood, addressing Jackie, “I am a Time Lord and sometimes during momentous occasions time bends around me. When time stopped I had just pledged my fealty to your daughter and bonded with her. She pledged her fealty to me. Time Lords are telepaths and in case you are wondering a bond is a mind connection between two people. Think Mr. Spock. Our bonding caused time to stop and then rearrange itself around us. What can I say? Both my TARDIS and time itself see our bonding as important in some very significant ways.” He took Rose’s hand and she stood beside him in support.

Jackie studied them standing together in solidarity. She had gotten used to the idea of the Doctor being a permanent member of her family and on her good days she was ok with that although she constantly worried about the risks her daughter faced with the Doctor.

Jackie looked at the Doctor, arched her eyebrow and said, “So you were having sex then?”

The Doctor started to choke all over again, pushing Rose slightly forward with his hand on the small of her back making it clear Rose could take this one. 

“Mum, that’s none of your business but if you must know, yes we did and it was flippin’ amazing.” 

At this point the Doctor ran his hands down his face in embarrassment and astonishment that this woman could make a Time Lord and her own daughter feel like five year olds. 

But Rose wasn’t finished and continued with considerable indignation, “And another thing, all those times you thought we were going at it like rabbits and I was lying to you about having sex with the Doctor, I wasn’t ok but you didn’t believe me. The Doctor didn’t want to come here today but I insisted because I thought you should know about the aborted time line that affected you. Now I wish I hadn’t dragged him here!”

The Doctor felt Rose’s regret and shame that she had put him through this interrogation from her Mum. He put his hand on her shoulder and sent her his adoration and pride in her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“So,” Jackie said, “you’re pregnant then?”

The Doctor looked at his shoes instantly while Rose sputtered in frustration.

“Mum even if I was how could I possibly know, it was yesterday for crying out loud!”

“Why else would time have stopped? Maybe a new time baby?” Jackie replied smoothly despite the histrionics of her daughter.

“Figures you’d put her up the duff first time outta the barn,” Jackie snorted.

The Doctor faced her his voice like steel and just as lethal. “That’s enough Jackie. I will not allow even you to upset my wife that way. I hope she will be the mother of my children one day. She could be pregnant but you’ll know when and if we decide to tell you.” 

The balance of power had shifted. If Jackie wanted to see her future grandchildren the Doctor was making it clear some lines had to be respected. . 

The Doctor knew Rose was pregnant but he’d be damned if he allowed Jackie to manipulate him into revealing what his wife should hear first from him, only him.

Rose tugged his hand to leave, thoroughly upset at her mother. The Doctor gave Jackie a look conveying to her she best not lose the opportunity to set things right with her daughter.

“Rose,” Jackie called after her,”my way is plain spoken and not all crafty and clever. You are my daughter and more important to me than anyone. If you have chosen him he’ll always be welcome in my home and so would his baby and my grandchild.” Jackie paused. Rose still had her arms around the Doctor and her back to Jackie signaling her anger and disappointment with her Mother. “When you are a mother Rose you will learn that you would sacrifice your happiness for your child’s without a second thought. If this change in time is good for you and means you can stay with the Doctor rather than suffer the way I did when your Dad died then it’s the future I prefer. I still miss your Dad but it hasn’t been an open wound for quite awhile now. As for what might have been, never at the expense of your happiness and I can’t feel bad for a loss I haven’t experienced.”

The Doctor loosened his hold on Rose quietly encouraging her to reconcile with her Mother. He need not have worried. Rose turned with tears in her eyes and gave her mother a hug of forgiveness and a signal all was well between them. “Thanks Mum, Luv you,” she sniffed.

As they returned to the TARDIS the Doctor looked back at Jackie and she mouthed a thank you to him.

Jackie watched as the TARDIS dematerialized content to let them leave on their terms...this time. When they returned there would be an Earth wedding to discuss and she would have her way. She turned to find some note paper to start sketching out plans and there would be no skimping. She knew the TARDIS would help her pay for it. Many parsecs away the TARDIS chimed in laughter and the Doctor wondered why.

The End


End file.
